The Brotherhood of the Mountain
by jimmy143
Summary: A sudden attack send's Tommy and the gang running for there lives from an army of terrorists, can they make it home alive cane they survive the new war. (story finished?)
1. Chapter 1

The Brotherhood Of The Mountain.

"Tommy come on we are going to be late at this rate." Called Stue from the front seat of there minivan.

"Coming Dad" said Tommy closing the door behind him as his friands walked over to the car, in Tommy's right hand he held his suitcase and in his left hand he held his video camera.

Tommy clambered into the front seat "ware's mum?" asked Tommy.

"she went on ahead." Said Stue as he pulled the car out of the drive way "Is every one here." Said Stue

"YES!" said Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chucky, Kimi and Dill at the same time and spike gave a spirited bark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Hotel

The minivan pulled up at the mountain resort, the gang scrambled out of the car and sprinted towards the hotel, they all wanted to be the first to see the lobby again, they slipped and slid on the ice and snow but finally they burst into the lobby.

It was as wonderful as they remembered it, the hotel was a large building maid out of wood and stone and a large worm fire place in every room.

There was an indoor pool and spare at one end of the hotel and a outdoor spare in the opposite side of the building and a arcade at the fare end of the hotel, then two floors of rooms.

Their rooms were the hotels best rooms, with large fires huge beds and a balcony.

The kids went strait past the lobby, down the corridor throw the arcade and onto the balcony and they walked strait to the mounted binoculars.

"It hardly looks a day older that mountain." Said Phil

"technically its only a year older than the last time we wear hear Phil." Said Chucky

"well are you still to scared to look throw the B nocks, said Phil

"shut up Phil." Said Lil

"come on lets go inside." Said Kimi

"I totally agree with that." said dill pulling his Tonga hat more securely on his head.

Little did they no that tomorrow their lives would change for ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The buddy system.

The gang woke up at 5:30 to go for an early morning ski.

"Come on you guys we need to go if we want to make it back for breakfast." Said Phil

"Don't be such a spoil sport Devill." Said Lil as she threw a snow ball at Phil that hit him in the face, every one fell to the ground laughing as Phil wiped the snow of his face.

"Phil's right." Said Tommy fighting back the erg to laugh "We should go back." Tommy concluded.

They made their way back to the Hotel.

"what's that, there's some thing in that tree over there." Said Tommy pointing to the tree.

"Hey Tommy, what's that on your forehead?" said Dill

The others turned from wear Tommy had pointed to see a small red laser beam dot on Tommy's forehead.

Dill flung himself onto Tommy, bringing them both to the ground as a single shot rang throw the early morning air.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Terrorist's

The bullet flew strait throw wear Tommy's head was a second earlier, and strait in and out of Chuckey's leg.

He gave a yell as he collapsed onto the snow.

"Chuckey!" Yelled Kimi.

"We haft to get him back to the Hotel!" said Tommy

"wait, wears Dill!" said Phil ancshoslly

"He ran into the woods after he tackled Tommy." Said Lil.

"Witch way did he go." Said Tommy

"Towards wear the bullet came from." Said Chucky weakly

They all turned, looking into the big deep dark forest,

They all almost absentmindedly moved slightly away,

Who knows what was in there, what was lurking in the

shadows?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the Attack

"Ok, you guys haft to get Chuckey back to the Hotel, I will go look for Dill, if I am not back in an hour send some one to finned us, ok." Said Tommy

"OK" said every one except Chuckey, who had just fallen unconscious.

Tommy turned and plunged into the forest.

"Come on guys we need to go." Said Lil

"I've got an idea" said Phil

"Chuckey's doomed." Said Lil

"Come on Lil give him a chance." Said Kimi

"Fine." Said Lil

Phil got all the skis together produced a small tub of super glue from his pocket and within a minute he had made a medium sized platform.

"Now we cane all ride this back to the Hotel." said Phil

Then suddenly both Tommy and Dill came crashing throw the forest.

"Well that wasn't as difficulty as I fought." Said Tommy

"Dill wear did you go?" said Lil

"That's not important right now, we need to get dad and go or we may not get the chance again." Said Dill

"why" said Kimi

"we will answer any questions later but we haft to go now!" said Tommy

They all ran into the Hotel, Tommy and Phil supporting an unconscious Chuckey.

Dill ran to the stairs, but before he could go up them the two flours above them exploded with such force that it propelled Dill five meters away from wear he had been.

More and more explosions went of in the hotel, parts of the roof started to collapse.

Then they heard the bang bang bang of gun fire, they had no choice but to run.

Bark bark bark "what's that?" yelled Lil as they tried to fined an exit, "Hey wears Kimi?" said Dill


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Hunt Begins

1 hour later.

"What do you mean some kids got away?!" yelled one of the terrorist leaders to a small platoon of men standing before him.

"The hole point of this was to leave none alive, so they couldn't go and worn any one that we wear hear!" he yelled

"and who was the one who tried to shoot that boy?"

A man at the fare left of the platoon rose his had slowly, and walked over to the leader.

"because of you we hade to attack early, and now some kids have run off."

"Sir I am sorry, but….. he had seen me and I ….."

"NO EXCUSES!" he screamed as he pulled his gun out and shot the man in the head.

"He's killed another one."

"Who said that?!" yelled the General

The platoon said nothing.

"Dill you idiot he cane hear you, tern it off now, now."

"Fine keep your hair on, I am turning it off ok."

The General looked at his pocket wear the voices had come from.

He pulled out his walky talky, "They have one of our walky talky's ." he yelled "This one must have dropped it after he shot that kid." He said

He kicked the man to make shore he was died.

"STOP STANDING AROUND AND GO FINED THOSE KIDS!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Ghost Town

Tommy was the first to awaken the group of six were lying in a small clearing in the woods just ten or eleven metres from the highway that went through the mountains and the forest and witch they hoped would eventually lead them to a town.

They had been running away from the hotel for over 4 hours before they completely collapsed in this clearing, they had tried to contact a some one with the walky talky but instead they had listened in on some one shooting a guy.

Beside Tommy lay a middle aged Sheep dog that they had rescued from the burning building.

Tommy clambered to his feet and went out to the middle of the rode, the dog followed him.

"I think I will call you Chester." Tommy said as the dog looked up at him, Tommy started to jog down the rode, he had to see if there was a town near by, Chester chased after him.

Tommy hade been running for a bout half an hour before he saw some thing that made him all most jump for joy.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Ghost Town part 2

It was a town a small town none the lease but a town.

Tommy pelted back up the rode, woke his friands and they all ran down to the Town bellow.

The town was completely empty all that was left was destruction all most half of the town had been raised to the ground, there were craters in the street, rubble every wearer they looked.

"How did this happen?" said Phil staring at the destruction.

"Aliens." Said Dill "Nothing else could have done some much destruction, and after every one was died they beamed them up for experimentation."

"Or it could have been those terrorists who are looking for us." Said Kimi impatiently to Dill

"If you want to take the easy answer then yes, it was the terrorists." Said Dill

"Come on guys we need to fined previsions if we are intending on trying to get home and it may be some time before we see another town, meet back hear in 20 minuets." Tommy said to the group.

They all broke up and started searching, Tommy rolled up his sleeves on his red and blue plade jacket and got to work.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Run part 1

They had spent at least 1 hour searching throe the town, they found backpacks and filled them with every thing they needed and Dill came out of nowhere with a shopping trolley filled with fire works, smoke bombs and paint ball guns[the one that you need a gun license to buy].

As Tommy was looking through the half demolished mall he found an old fashion cowboy hat, BANG, BANG, BANG.

Tommy stud up as Phil and Kimi ran as fast as they could into the mall, "There is a sniper out there Phil said panting as they ran up to Tommy,

"He's got the guys cornered in a drug store." Said Kimi

"What were they doing in there?" said Tommy

"Trying to fined a bandage for Chucks leg, it looks like its infected." Said Phil almost lying on the floor "man I am out of shape." Phil said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Run part 2

Dill's pov.

When the shooting had started both Kimi and Phil had made a run for it, and Lil ran after them a couple of minuets after they had run, so that just left me, Chuckey and Chester the dog hiding behind the counter in the drug store.

Chuckey's leg was almost back to normal but we didn't want to risk the possibility of him being shot again, witch would be really annoying on my part and probably painful on his part.

Then a sodden explosion shook the store and the bullets stoped flying over our heads.

"Quick get out of there before he starts shooting again!" Tommy yelled from the convenience store across the street that looked as if it led to the mall,

I, Chuckey and the dog pelted out of the store and into the other,

From the look of thing it would appear that they had shot a fire work at the position of the sniper to startle him a bit.

They ran into the convenience store as fast as they could, Chuckey collapsed from the pain of running as he ran into the store.

General pov.

"Hey what's that?" said Chuckey with his ear to the ground,

"It sounds like a motor bike." Said Dill almost hoping he was wrong but he wasn't.

The Sniper is on a motorer bike and is coming this way." Said Lil looking throw the window.

Dill and Tommy with out a second thought grabbed two of the paint ball guns took aim and fired 3 shot that hit the driver of the motorer bike right in the face sending him skidding into a pillar.

"RUN!" Yelled Tommy.

They all ran as fast as they could out of the mall, out of the town and into the forest but they didn't stop they kept on running until they had made a gap of 5 kilometres from them to the town.

They took a short brake then started running again.

Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 In Shadow we finned the light

Night came and went and the day followed and the day ended and night took the land as it had done many times before.

Kimi's pov.

It was about 11 pm when we saw it, an army camp set up probable by the terrorists who had demolished the town the had left a day or two ago,

"There are at least 100 soldiers there." Whispered Phil as we kneeled on the edge of the small cliff looking down at them.

Phil tried to edge a bit further over the cliff to see better but the ground suddenly gave way under him sending him down the cliff, he fell for about 5 of 6 metres before landing right in the middle of a group of soldiers.

General pov.

"This is one of those kids we're looking for" He said as he graded Phil by the colure and lifted him off the ground,

"Were are your other friands kid?" he said as Phil dangled a foot of the ground.

"We went our different ways after we left the town." Phil said

"He is lying!" said the man angrily.

"It's the truth I swear." Said Phil, he was absolutely terrified now.

Take him over to the general's tent for interrogation!" Said the man as he throw Phil onto the ground,

The other me piked him up and dragged him away.

"We have to save him before they kill him." Lil said

"But if we try we could all end up dead." Said Chuckey

"We have to try." Said Dill

"What do you think Tommy." Said Kimi, they all turned to face Tommy,

He sat there for a moment thinking.

"No man left behind." He said finally

"So T what's the plan?" Dill said, Tommy looked around for a moment then he said "Look at them, none of them have there torches with them.

If we take out their fires their will be a couple of minuets before they cane finned the torches, so in that time hopefully we cane go in and save Phil and get out."

"Sounds risky." Said Lil

"Every thing we do from now on will be risky." Said Kimi

"Lets do it." said Chuckey, but still not looking overly happy with the plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Lights out

General Grawin's pov.

It had been about 15 minutes since they brought the boy in and he still hadn't cracked.

I was at the time standing out side my tent trying to fined my cigar litre.

"Where is that blasted lighter." I muttered to myself

I finally found it, deep in my left pocket but by the time I had pulled it out my concentration had shifted to something ells,

All the lights in the campsite went out one by one until the camp site was pitch black.

I turned when I heired something in the tent behind me,

CRACK! Some one hit me with a rock or something and I fell immediately unconscious.

Chuckey's pov.

"I enjoyed that so much." I said to Tommy and Dill as they dragged Phil out of the tent and into the woods all within a minuet.

"Wow Phil is Heavy." Said Dill

"And he hardily eats anything." Said Chuckey

"He eats every thing in sight I am surprised he hasn't tried to eat one of us." Said Tommy.

We met up with the others after about one kilometre of walking with Phil then we changed out path so it would be more difficult for any one to track us, then we continued on till the early hours of the morning that's wen we stopped to take a break and to try to wake Phil up,

He was covered in bruises and burns and he hade a bloody lip, a black eye and a bloody nose.

They hadn't hurt him to bad so he woke up eventually.

"My head really hurts." He said before falling unconscious again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Where to go

Dills pov.

It had been 7 days since the campsite accident, both Phil and Chuckey were back to normal, Phil's browses and other injuries had heeled and Chuckey's leg had finally heeled.

We had stopped for a rest break when Lil asked the BIG question "Were are we going?"

"We are going to uncle Boris's house, he lives in the city around 3 states from our home. If we cane get to him we cane worn every one about the terrorists and he cane drive us back home." Said Tommy confidently.

"How fare away is he?" said Kimi

"He is around 5 hours away if we jog." He replied

"Well I prefer the idea of running there as fast as we cane." I said

"Why? Those guys are probable ages away." Said Phil

"No their not, their around 3 minutes away." I said

Phil looked at me "Dill don't bee so…"

That's when they all heard the thump, thump of hundreds of feet almost on top of them.

"RUN!" Tommy Yelled

We all took of as fast as we could,

I turned to see soldiers running our way, they still hadn't seen us it would appear.

We kept on running but they seemed to be gaining on us.

Sorry for the short

chapter but don't worry

the best and longest and most

thrilling chapter is next.

4oo views I cant believe it.

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Rumble in the concrete jungle.

Tommy's Pov.

"Hey guys remember that episode of Hospital Den tentation where the guy hides in a pond to get away from the mad Doctor." Said Dill as we sprinted through the thick and over grown forest with an army of soldiers running after us.

"So what." Said Lil

"Because I can hear a large stream in the direction we are running." Said Dill

"Do you have super hearing or something." Said Phil almost sounding impressed by Dills.

"There!" I said pointing to a stream just in front of us.

We all dived in, grabbing the weeds at the bottom of the stream and pulling ourselves into the reeds and rocks.

The soldiers ran strait past us, jumping over the stream and kept on running.

We stood up as the last of the soldiers ran into the forest,

"Hey T isn't that the direction tha we haft to go to get to grandpa Boris's house." Said Dill pointing in the direction the soldiers had run

"Come on!" I said angrily

"So we're going to chase them now." Said Kimi

"Looks that way I said as I got out of the stream and started to walk in the direction that the soldiers had gone.

"Coming?" I called back to them.

After around 1 hour of running we reached a small cliff from there we could see the city,

It was on fire.

Smoke rising from every building and every thing was burning and we could hear screams and gun fire and there appeared to be 3 or 4 helicopters firing at the buildings.

"Well their making a statement aren't they." Said Dill

"Come on grandpa Boris lives in the suburbs of the city hopefully we cane make it there before he leaves." I said

We started running again through the streets of the city.

We ran past soldiers past burning buildings and past explosions that happened right in front of us.

We ran as rockets, bullets and people flew past us.

We ran as great building and skyscrapers collapsed around us in flames and almost shattered when they hit the ground.

The sound of screams, explosions and gunfire was almost defining as we ran out the other end of the city but the gunfire wouldn't stop and every thing was still on fire.

"There!" I yelled pointing to my grandpa and grandma who were getting into their car.

"What!" Yelled Dill

"Boy chicks." Said grandpa shocked to see us

"Get in the car!" Called grandma

We all clambered in and the car almost immediately started, the car was going so fast that the out side world seemed blurred.

We all gave a sigh of relief when we left the suburbs and made our way into the country.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 War on the radio

General pov.

9:30pm

They had been driving for around 2 hours, Tommy and grandpa Boris and Chester the dog were the only ones still awake.

Boris had his eyes on the rode and Tommy was fiddling with his cowboy hat and Chester was lying on Tommy's feet looking up at him.

Boris leaned over and turned the radio,

"I am sorry I have to tell you all this but we are at war with an unknown army." Said the voice from the radio.

"Well its taken them long anuth to realize the obvious." Said Grandpa Boris to himself.

"We should reach your home in around 10 minuets." He continued.

Suddenly 3 USA army cars came out of nowhere and surrounded the car 2 men stepped out of one of the cars.

"Get out of the car with your hands in the air." One of the men yelled.

I would like to say thank you we have reached 530 views.

And I would like to shout out a thanks to loonytunecrazy.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 The New Frontier.

Tommy's Pov.

10:30pm

We wear taken to the place we wanted to go, home.

When we saw it we all had mixed feelings,

I felt happy but also suspicion, why wear they taking us hear what had happened hear, it seemed deserted and left for dead.

11:00pm

They had turned our home town into a military camp, they wear using the city as a form of a hideout so the enemy would come and pass through it and the military would have the element of surprise over the enemy.

We wear taken into the town hall were we wear questioned about who we wear, why we wear hear and what we knew.

12:00pm

After all of that we wear escorted to the evacuation camp just out side of the town,

"They must be pretty confident of they're ability to hold an army off." Dill said as we reached the evacuation camp,

It was just like an ordinary camp site, there wear tents, camper vans, camp fires, nothing out of the ordinary.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Is It A Prison?

Tommy's Pov.

The evacuation camp seemed all right at first glance but the more we looked at it the more horrible it seemed,

The whole camp took up around half a squared kilometer.

The ground was nothing more then just muddy dirt and there were only ten tents so most people were sitting in rain.

The camp was surrounded by tall fences with curled barbwire at the top and a large sign that said "NO FIRES"

"I think this is a prison." Said Dill

"Yea." Said Phil

"Hey ware's grandma and gramma." I said turning to the guard behind me.

But before he answered another guard came over yelled at the other guard to say nothing and to lock us in with the others,

He asked us to step in to the prison and after we were in he locked the door and walked away.

"This is so a prison dude." Said Dill looking at me.

"This must have been a trap set up by the terrorists to catch any one near hear." Said Chuckey

"But maybe its not just a trap for people maybe its still a trap for the US army."

"We have a bigger dilemma guys, these people are going to kill us any minute." Said Lil.


	18. Chapter 18

Special 755 views

Hello every one my name is Jimmy 143 and I am hear to tell you that I have a small problem.

I don't KNOW were to go with the story so I am going to give the choice to you.

Send me what you think should happen next as a review and if I like your idea I will make that the main idea of the chapter and you get a shout out on the next chapter, ok.

Please review more I fill like no one is liking the story when I get no review, so any way please review and tell me what you think should happen in the story next.

Jimmy 143 out….Bye.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Break Or Break Out part 1.

Lil's Pov.

Day one.

We were being questioned for around 90% of the time and the other 10% we spent trying to fined out what happened to Tommy and Dills grandparents.

The camp was absolutely horrible, it was cold, gloomy, small, crowded and was around 60% mud.

Day two.

The town got attacked today and we were moved to an underground bunker so no one could escape in the confusion.

We were locked in the bunker with 3 guards and hardly any food or water.

Day five.

We have been locked in a bunker with over one hundred people and 3 gourds for 3 stinking days and the gun fire keeps on coming and the bombs kept on falling and no end in site.

Thank you all who sent me a story idea and thank you to our lucky winner Crocy98, thank you all for your ideas and congrats to Crocy98.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 Break or break out part 2(final chapter).

Kimi's Pov.

"We have to get out of hear." Muttered Phil.

It was the end of the 3rd week we had spent down hear, there was now only one guard left the rest had been sent up to fight in what would seem to be the last stand but who's stand it was we still didn't know.

Lil, Dill, Phil, I and Tommy had come up with a plan of escape

But as always Chuckey wasn't shore about the idea.

"Chuckey if we don't try we will probable all end up dead." Tommy argued with his friend in the fare corner of the bomb shelter.

"But if we do try and it doesn't work he will kill us all." Chuckey argued back a bit to loudly.

"Hey what do you kids think your doing!" said the guard angrily, he grabbed Chuckey by the shoulder and pulled him away from the group.

"Maybe if there is less of you there will be less talking!" he yelled as he was about to pull out his gun Lil and Dill ran up to him.

Lil kicked as hard as she could at the mans shin and Dill leaped at the mans hand that held his gun and Dill bite it as hard as he could, the man yelled in pain dropping his gun and Chuckey twisted out of the mans grasp as Tommy and Phil rammed him into the wall behind him knocking him unconscious, he fell to the ground with a bleeding shin and a bite mark on his hand.

General Pov.

Every one in the bunker looked in wonder at the unconscious guard and at the group of 13teen and 14teen year olds.

With out another seconds thought every one in the bunker stormed up the steps and as one pushed the iron doors open and ran into what would seem to be a barren wasteland that was being used as a battle ground.

The entire town had been levelled. All there was was dirt, mud and body's, body's every were.

Bombs came flying down leaving more and more lifeless bodies and huge craters.

There were soldiers every were so many gun shot.

Dill's Pov.

We ran as fast as we possibly could, I turned to see almost every one who had come out with us joining the dead on the ground, never to rise again. I wanted to turn away but all those people, people I knew not by name but I hade greeted them all, some were neighbours of ours some friends from school.

I promised my self this at that very moment to never let any one ells I know to die the way they did at the hands of the most horrible people to ever excised. Bombs fell all around us some as close as 15 meters but we Kept on running but another bomb landed a bit to close sending be flying, as I hit the ground every thing went black and cold.

Tommy's Pov.

"Dill!" I yelled as I saw my little brother go flying over my head and land with a heavy thud on the ground.

"Chuckey give me a hand!" I call over to Chuckey s he runs up, we lift Dill onto his feet and start to run again but at a much slower pace then before.

Phil's Pov.

We managed to get out of the battle ground with out any magger injuries, we had found a small path that took us up a small hill then through a large forest.

"I think we may be lost." Said Lil

"I know exactly were we are going." Said Tommy

"Were?" said Kimi

"Yea were?" I said

"You will see." Said Tommy, Chuckey and Dill at the same time.

"How come you all know?" Lil said

"We all Know?" said Tommy

"You guys just don't remember." Said Chuckey

"Remember what." Said Kimi

"The cabane we and our families staid at for a month back when we were 8 years old." Said Dill slightly tired of all the questions.

"Its so fare from any were that no one really knows about it, its out of the way we will be perfectly safe there." Said Chuckey.

"safe is code for boring." said Phil

"I have had way to much excitement for one life time." Said Kimi looking back at Phil

"that wasn't excitement that was terror." Said Phil

General Pov.

After around 2 hours they came upon a large clearing.

"There." Said Tommy pointing.

In the middle of the clearing there was a large building that seemed to be made out of wood stone and glass, it was around 2 stories high and a large chimney rose from the middle of the roof.

"Tommy, Dill is that you?" said the worlds most familiar voices in the world to Tommy and Dill.

Standing in the door way stood Dedi and Stue "Mom Dad!" said Tommy and Dill.

Dedi and Stue ran out of the house followed by Phil and Lil's parents and Chuckey's and Kimi's parents then grandpa Lu, grandma Lolo, grandpa Boris and grandma Minka and finally Chester the dog came running out to greet us.

3 years later.

Dill and Kimi came running into the cabane each holding a news paper.

"The wars over we won! We won the war!" Dill screamed as loud as he could.

After the celebrations were over Dill noticed Tommy typing on his laptop in the kitchen,

The hole gang came up to him. "What are you doing T." Dill said staring at Tommy.

"I am righting down what happen to us when we were trying to fined our way home even though this place is our home now." Said Tommy.

"Cool, hey we could all put in a little bit we could all do our own point of view thing." Said Lil

"so T man have you go a name for the story." Said Phil

"Yea it's called The Brotherhood Of The Mountain."

The end.

Thank you every one for following my story to the end please do a final review and tell me what you think of my story.

And I will soon be releasing my new story its called The Rathe Of Been.

Bye.


	21. Prologue

Prologue.

Tommy's Pov.

None of us are the same after the war, especially Dil. Dil is nothing like what he used to be like, he used to be bombastic and a tinny bit weird in the head but I'd never tell him that to his face but still.

He wont say what changed him so much but I think I know, I think it was when we were running through the battle filled so called our home.

After that he never seemed the same.

It has been over 3 years since the war and none of us are allowed to leave home without adult supervision witch is really annoying but a cant blame them.

Phil and Lil's parents have made some sort of survival pack to make shore if there is another war they are ready for it.

Mom's and Dad are making us go to a funeral soon and me and Dil are trying to find some excuse so that we don't have to go but when Mum's mind is set there is no shifting her.

The End.

I have decided to make my new fan fiction a form of sequel to this one.

So I have made this prologue so the stores intertwined a little bit more.

There will be references to this story but I am shore that my new fan fiction is going to be way better than this fan fiction.

So if you enjoyed this fan fiction go and read my new one

The Wrath Of Been.


End file.
